


Of Flames and Ice

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Magna pounders the incident dealing with Asta and it brought about an u unexpected result. Blooming flowers aren't the only way for things to enter a world.





	Of Flames and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!

Magna heard the legends before. That a creature from another world made of tentacles when someone activated an item, got effected by a magical plant, or some other condition that had to be met. Sometimes it would just manifest in their world if one will to meet it was strong enough. One of the reasons he was even thinking of this legend is because of Asta. Coming back to the Black Bull headquarters butt naked with suction marks all over his body a few days ago. None knew what happened that day but he and Luck a good laugh that he was attacked by a rouge octopus. Of course, the teasing got under the skin of the magicless shrimp. Blushing furiously but never saying what happened or argued against it. Magna suspected Captain Yami knew what happened that made our usually loud, boisterous idiot so subdued in the last few days.

Magna knew when it came to certain things that he was kind of slow on the uptake. This though, made it feel his teasing was right on point. If the incident was to be believed then something happened with a bunch of tentacles. Something Asta liked very much after that time. Which also seemed to bolster his stamina and endurance. If yesterday training session was any indication of that. Magna couldn’t help but to imagine what could have happened if it was true. Asta held high in the air by multiple limbs as it played with the younger knight. Magna shook those images from his head as he quickly set up in his bed, “Hell no, not with that twerp!”

Didn’t stop the reaction he had to the passing thought. Pants becoming tight and uncomfortable of wanting to see such a sight. It was no lie, at least to himself, that he didn’t care for who his partner was when desired to have one. He just didn’t want to broadcast it all over. He was just lucky that previous lovers were willing to keep their mouths shut. The yearning to tell others weren’t there thus keeping everything quiet. This change the fact he was getting a hard on for Asta getting violated by tentacles. He will deny the shrimp was not only over enthusiastic over certain things but was also down right adorable when he done so. Magna sighed for he couldn’t deny there was part of him that wanted to be with the idiot. Even it’s for a night. Just to get it out of his system. Maybe with the exploration of the tentacles if lucky.

He didn’t know why he was so focus on the tentacle part though. Maybe because it would be hot to violated by them or see someone in state caused by some unforeseen being of godly powers. Jut wasting on the act of pleasure. It chilled Magna to the bone. Better yet the, room had chilled considerably since he started to think about it. Battling against the heat of his body. Being a mage of fire, Magna body tended to be higher than most and tended to like the coldness of winter than summer heat. Heat means the chance of overheating was greater. This also developed into something only a select few partners knew of. Now something else also knew when a large crack formed on the wall belonging to the Magna’s room. Splitting open to let several large, white tendrils along with two red-orange ones out with a cloud cold as ice. Magna screeched upon seeing them and he tried to move back on the bed. Not believing what he was seeing before his eyes. That this legend was actually true and was stretching out towards him. Ignoring the fact his cock twitched at the slight thrill of being caught by them.  
  
Magna jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Pulling on the door to finding it would not open. He knew the door was unlocked but it would not budge. Looking down to see ice was forming on the bottom of the door.

“Fuck,” was all Magna could say because he knew he was trapped in the room with the creature. He just hoped everyone had heard his scream and was on their way to help. They must have noticed something was off. He at least hoped they did or his captain did at least. Turning to face the tentacles to see they were now right in front of them now. Magna tried to summon some of his fire magic but found none of his spells would activate. Magna cursed again that his luck an out this quickly before he even knew it did. Magna guessed he did wish for this by making his will strong enough to call it here. Surprised that the legends around it were true.

He undid the robe that symbolized his guild an let it fall onto the floor. Same with the vest before undoing his belt. A wide grin spread across is faces he nervously eyed the limbs. They seemed to waiting now. As if they were asking permission to continue on. He took the rest of his clothes off to expose himself to the fidgeted air of the room. Skin prickled and tingled at the sudden shift of temperature. It didn’t stop his erection from painfully throbbing as it made itself known. The heat of his magick keeping it very active against the freeze. A white tendril went to his face to carcass his cheek before slipping downwards to his neck. Another went for his chest to wonder all over. Grazing over the erect nipples. Magna gasped at the touch but leaned into it. Two more slithered around his thighs and one around his waist. Picking him up to float in the air so he won’t be touching the floor. He shivered as some of the cold was finally starting to affect him. Next thing Magna knew was that his legs felt warmer than before. Looking down to see the white limbs had changed into a pinkish color.

Magna got it now. This creature could change the temperature of the limbs on command or needed to. No signal arm was a lone temperature. They can be cold or hot. Didn’t change the situation he was in of freezing in this room. A thought that easily wiped from his mind when something cold engulfed his balls. Encasing the flesh in a miniature tomb of coldness. Magna moaned and shivered at this. His magic tried to fight against this but all it doing was creating a unique amount of pleasure he wasn’t used to. Legs folded as toes curled while pre-cum streamed out in large clumps. He mewled when his sack was given a suffocating gentle squeeze that made him see stars for a brief second.

Magna knew he never acted this way when around the others. Instead focusing on the manliest version who be while in the Black Bulls. But that was all crumbling away in this mere instance of pleasure that lasted a few minutes. One he was enjoying all to well when one of the warmer tendrils grazed the tip of arm along a thick vain that ran along the underside of his cock. Magna shivered when he suddenly felt colder than before. It wrapped around throbbing organ soon after to stroke it in the cold coils. He moaned deeply as toes curled and foamed into knuckles. How he wishes to thrust into the coils, but he was held firmly into place for that.

“Gah,” he cried out into the room when suddenly felt the coils heat up quickly to match his own temperature. To only decrees back into it freezing state. Suddenly, he felt something warm squeezed one of his butt cheeks. Looking around to see one of the red orange arms had moved behind him to grope his ass. The tip of the arm between the crack that easily reminded of something else he saw on those two arms. That the two red-orange arms have phallic like tips that were coated in a weird liquid. The cheeks of butt unconsciously clutch around the tip when he felt like they were getting warmer. He easily guessed the substance was meant to make him feel hot from behind. Groaning when they heat was transferred to the outside the ring of muscles that made his entrance. Feeling it burn like his fire while the tundra cold attacked his front. His body not knowing what to do with the duel temperatures. He didn’t care how his body was going to handle it when his hole was breached by the tendril.

Coating walls of the tight passage with the substance until it coated the bundle of nerves. Magna groaned as his body was being worked over by making the rear hot. Matching the heat of the embers he was so proud of. Another groan came from his parted lips as he felt the tendril start to pull out before plunging back into. Moaning when his prostate was hit again. It repeated this process, making Manga swing in his bindings and the coil around his cock tighten. The fire user whimpered as his balls tighten, wanting to cum, but couldn’t because the coil was still so tight and cold. The creature could sense this and made the coil looser while changing the temperature to a warmer state. He moaned again as his body temp returned but also became hotter. Speeding up the pace until the creature got what it wanted. Magna wailed as he came in the coils. He could feel his insides being flooded by the essence of the creature soon after. The creature pulled out of the fire user before letting him down onto the floor. Releasing it hold then went back into the portal. Taking the cold weathering with when the temperature rose quickly back in the room after the portal closed.

Magna sat there for several minutes trying to recover as he thought about what just happened. Figuring out that he wouldn’t mind doing this again.


End file.
